


Parlor Tricks

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Gore, M/M, Morning After, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Penny Dreadful Kink Meme: Ethan wolfs out with Dorian. He expects to wake up next to a corpse, not an appreciative but gore-drenched Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlor Tricks

Ethan wakes up after his night with Dorian Gray with the same shivering, gut churning guilt and horror that he’s felt far too many times in his life.

He shouldn’t have come here. He should have taken warning from the way his blood lust had raged while watching the dogs kill. He’d only been able to hold the beast at bay by goading those pompous assholes into beating the living shit out of him. But he’d let his common sense get seduced by Dorian with his pretty eyes and knowing smile, put himself in the last situation he should allow….

For a long moment Ethan keeps his eyes closed. Until he opens his eyes he won’t know for sure what he’s done. He can imagine that the sheets will be crisp and white and stained with nothing but the remnants of last night’s passion. He can pretend that they won’t be stiff and brown with blood from a heart that ceased to beat hours ago. He can pretend that Dorian’s perfect body is still as whole and unmarred as it was when he covered that perfect skin in kisses and nips last night.

He remembers too much, though. He remembers giving into his basest desires, the heat of their kisses as how he and Dorian tore their clothes away. He remembers how the beast inside him surged and grew strong with each kiss, pushing against his control. It was foolish of him to expect that he’d be able to hold the monster at bay.

He remembered the exquisite pleasure of letting himself be taken and filled, the intensity in Dorian’s eyes as he drove deep inside him. He remembers pleasure burning through his veins, remembers gasping for more as he clung to the edge of control. He remembers the beast breaking free in a rush more intense than any orgasm, and then flashes: heat and violence, claws rending skin, teeth tearing flesh. Dorian’s guttural cries.

He’s still clenching his eyes tight shut when he feels movement. Someone curls against his back, a hand smoothing over his hip, fingers teasing the base of his cock. “You can’t still be asleep, Mr. Chandler.”

Ethan bolts upright, not caring about his nudity as he stares down at the bed. The blood soaked sheets, torn and ruined. And in the midst of the carnage, Dorian’s lithe body, as perfect as it had been last night.

“You – “ he says, but the words die in his throat. A hundred things to ask, and none of them will make this make any more sense.

“It seems you have quite a parlor trick,” Dorian says quietly, watching him.

“So do you,” Ethan points out, afraid that if he moves this will all dissolve into the reality of the beast’s carnage.

Dorian climbs from the bed gracefully, stroking his hands up Ethan’s chest to rest against his neck. “We all have secrets,” he replies, that knowing smile playing about his lips again. “I’ll call for breakfast. Then perhaps we can share them again.”


End file.
